Super Smash Bros. Ultimate/soundtrack
These are the soundtracks of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The list only includes new arrangements introduced in this game, including new Smash series music. Music details can be found in "My Sounds" within the "Vault" menu. Music Staff *Hideki Sakamoto - Main Theme Composer *Mahito Yokota - Recording Manager: Main Themes *Noriko Sekiya - Musician Coordinator: Main Themes *Abby Trott - "Lifelight" Singer (EN) *Erina Koga - "Lifelight" Singer (JP) Performance *Smash Bros. Orchestra Arrangements :More information: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate credits (Music Arrangements) :See also: List of Super Smash Bros. composers and arrangers Track list The list includes all soundtracks included initially within the game, including unlockable songs. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Total songs/remixes: 34 (JP alt. excluded) ''Mario'' series Total remixes: 6''' ''Donkey Kong'' series Total remixes: '''5 ''Yoshi'' series Total remixes: 1''' ''The Legend of Zelda'' series Total remixes: '''8 ''Metroid'' series Total remixes: 3''' ''Kirby'' series Total remixes: '''2 ''Pokémon'' series Total remixes: 8''' ''F-ZERO'' series Total remixes: '''3 ''EarthBound'' series Total remixes: 2''' ''Fire Emblem'' series Total remixes: '''10 (+1 DLC) ''Pikmin'' series Total remixes: 2''' ''Animal Crossing'' series Total remixes: '''3 ''Wii Fit'' series Total remixes: 2''' ''Splatoon'' series Total remixes: '''4 ''Metal Gear'' series Total remixes: 2''' ''Mega Man'' series Total remixes: '''17 ''Pac-Man'' series Though there are no new remixes directly from the Pac-Man game, there are new remixes within the Bandai Namco Entertainment arcade games. Total remixes: 3''' ''Street Fighter'' series Total remixes: '''2 ''Castlevania'' series Total remixes: 13 Other series Total remixes: 12 Grand total: 142 Track list (DLC) The following lists soundtracks included in the "Fighter Pass" and those included with a downloadable "Mii Fighter". ''Persona'' series Total remixes: 3''' ''Banjo-Kazooie'' series Total remixes: '''7 ''Fatal Fury'' series Total remixes: 16 (JP alt. excluded) ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses This is the only DLC soundtrack to be part of a franchise that's already represented in the game, ''Fire Emblem, and has only one new remix (excluding a Japanese alternate). Total remixes: 1''' (JP alt. excluded) Other series (DLC) Total remixes: '''1 Grand total: 28 Finalized total: 170 / 173 (including JP alt. songs) Trivia *In contrast to the music in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, the new arrangements in Ultimate are mainly orchestral and live performed, many of which are mostly freelance composers. *Hideki Sakamoto, the composer of the "Lifelight" theme song, has previously arranged two tracks for Super Smash Bros. 4. *Aside from Sakamoto, other composers from his company, noisycroak Co. Ltd., has also provided music arrangements, including boss themes from the World of Light mode. *Some soundtracks, such as the "Super Mario Galaxy" and "DK Rap" tracks, have been edited due to their extensive length. *''Ultimate'' is the second game to have an edited soundtrack due to inappropriate language; the "Mass Destruction" soundtrack from Persona 3 has been edited from its original version. The "DK Rap" track from Super Smash Bros. Melee was also changed for similar reasons, though it is a remix. External link(s) *Music (SSBU) from SSBWiki *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate All New Remixes Playlist Category:Soundtracks Category:Nintendo soundtracks Category:Music Category:Super Smash Bros. Music